El Partido de Fútbol
by juli4427
Summary: Phineas se está enamorando de Isabella, cosa que no comprende, y le pide consejos a Jeremy. Mientras, el doctor Doofenshmirtz se pregunta cómo sería su vida si fuera bueno, e inventa una máquina para serlo por un día. Mi primer fic.
1. Mañana de dudas

Hola, ¿cómo están? Este es mi primer fanfiction, y está dedicado a mi serie favorita, Phineas y Ferb. Está escrito como si fuera un capítulo de doble duración y como antesala de "Phineas y Ferb: La Película", otra historia escrita por mí, mucho más larga.

En este fic la historia da un cierto giro, por lo cual predominará el romance por sobre todo (en los que vendrán, hay bastante humor). Además voy a intentar que Ferb hable un poco más, y mostrar lo que piensa cuando está callado.

Sólo por esta vez, voy a considerar mi historia como K+. Las que vendrán serán con situaciones más adultas y muchas referencias culturales.

Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Bueno, no escribo más. Aquí está, Phineas y Ferb en "El Partido de Fútbol":

* * *

**El Partido de Fútbol**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Mañana de dudas**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en el área suburbana de Danville. O, mejor dicho, parecía una mañana cualquiera. El clima era increíblemente frío. Curioso, puesto que era verano, aunque no tanto porque faltaba tan sólo una semana para que éste terminase.

Sentados bajo un árbol en el patio de una casa en la calle Maple, dos niños, acompañados de su mascota, discutían acerca de qué podrían hacer ese día. Sin embargo, las ideas no les llegaban a la cabeza.

Uno de los niños, llamado Phineas Flynn, tenía pelo rojo y una cabeza como la de un triángulo. El otro, llamado Ferb Fletcher, tenía pelo verde y cabeza rectangular. Por último, la mascota era nada más ni nada menos que un ornitorrinco llamado Perry.

El primero de los chicos se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar. Pero todo era en vano. Ninguna idea circulaba por su cabeza.

-Vaya, Ferb... qué difícil que es pensar en hacer algo nuevo... piensa: hemos hecho lo que hemos querido durante todo el verano...

El chico peliverde se quedó pensativo. Habitualmente le molestaban esos comentarios, justo antes de decir su frase "ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy". Parecía que su hermano le tomaba el pelo, a pesar de que con el tiempo, él ya se había acostumbrado.

-Aunque, en definitiva-siguió el pelirrojo-hoy tendremos que jugar la final del torneo, así que tal vez no debamos hacer nada hoy...

Phineas se refería a que, esa noche, su equipo, el "Danville FC", tendría que disputar la ansiada final del campeonato estatal de fútbol, ante "Danville City", es decir, los niños de la ciudad.

-Y espero que el club haya encontrado otro director técnico... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con el último, Ferb?

El anterior entrenador del equipo había sido un chico pecoso, pelirrojo y con anteojos, torpe y sin capacidad para manejar a los jugadores.

-Ese no podía dirigir ni el tránsito… ni hablar de un equipo. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?-le volvió a preguntar a su hermano.

Ferb ni se acordaba de ese adolescente. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las palabras del chico. Nada parecía importarle.

-¿Qué pasa, Ferb?-le preguntó Phineas-Te ves diferente.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza.

-Insisto. No te ves como siempre.

Volvió a negar. Resignado, el chico de cabeza triangular volvió a sentarse.

"El problema es que tú estás siempre igual" pensó Ferb. "Siempre haciendo cosas y sin descansar… quieres divertirte como un niño pequeño…"

Y acarició a Perry, que al sentir el contacto soltó su típico gruñido.

De repente, pudo ver algo que se acercaba por detrás de la cerca. Parecía un moño rosado, lindo y bien arreglado, sobre una cabellera oscura y bien peinada.

"Bueno, la trama se repite" pensó el chico. "Isabella viene, qué estás haciendo y se viene la idea loca. Cómo daría porque fuera algo diferente..."

Pero Ferb no sabía que ese día sería diferente. Isabella García-Shapiro, la vecina de enfrente, no entró directamente al patio de los chicos como siempre, sino que se quedó en la puerta de la cerca, murmurando cosas.

-Vamos, Isabella-se dijo la chica, de pelo negro-Tú puedes. Has esperado todo el verano por este momento, y ya es tiempo de que suceda...

Miró por arriba de la cerca, y vio a los dos hermanos sentados bajo el árbol.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar con Ferb? Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba... ¿cómo puedo decírselo con él al lado? Ojalá se fuera...

Ferb miró a la morocha y se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué la chica no entraba como siempre al jardín? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le molestaría algo?

Se dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Él sabía lo que la chica sentía por su hermanastro… "Déjalos solos" se dijo.

El hecho de ser una persona silenciosa y pensante le daba a Ferb una visión diferente de la realidad, con lo cual podía ver cosas que otros, como su hermano, no podían. En este caso, que la niña estaba secretamente enamorada del pelirrojo.

Se levantó, la miró y le guiñó el ojo, para luego irse dentro de la casa.

-¿Adónde vas, Ferb?-le preguntó Phineas.

"Respóndele algo inteligente para que se calle la boca" pensó él.

Revisó en lo más profundo de su ser, buscando la frase más ingeniosa posible, y dijo:

-Voy a ver si ya puso la puerca.

Y se fue, dejando a su hermanastro completamente desconcertado.

-Bueno... no creo que tarde mucho...

Isabella se sorprendió por la acción de Ferb... ¿sería una señal?

-¡Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad!-exclamó, y entró al patio.

Phineas la vio, y se dispuso a saludarla.

-Hola, Isabella.

-Hola, Phineas... ¿qué estás haciendo...?

-¿Yo? Um, lamento decirte que por ahora nada... aún no se me ha ocurrido nada...

-Bueno, es difícil pensar algo nuevo.

-Lo sé. Espero que si no llego a hacer nada hoy, pueda... es decir podamos-se corrigió-disfrutar el partido.

-Cierto. No importa si ganamos o perdemos, hay que divertirse... por cierto...

-¿Qué?

No podía hablar. Le costaba. ¿Cómo dirigirse así nomás hacia el amor de su vida? ¿Y si rechazaba su propuesta? ¿Podría olvidarlo?

-Yo... quería hacerte una pregunta...

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sucede?

Isabella estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Finalmente, no aguantó más y dijo:

-Phineas... Phineas... ¿quieres... salir... conmigo?

-¿Eh? Perdona, no te escuché...

-¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?-repitió, casi gritando.

El pelirrojo quedó perplejo, pero no tardó en contestar:

-Suena divertido... pero tendré que ver si Ferb puede venir...

La chica se enfadó de inmediato, lo tomó de los hombros y le dijo, cara a cara:

-Nada de Ferb. Sólo tú y yo. Solos.

"Solos"... esa palabra retumbó unos segundos en la cabeza de Phineas. ¿Salir sólo él y ella? ¿Algo así como una cita? No podía creerlo.

-Eh... no lo sé, Isabella...

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no?

-Siento eso como algo extraño... ¿no somos muy jóvenes para salir solos?

-No, no lo creo.

El chico se levantó, pensó un poco y luego dijo:

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Saldré contigo, Isabella.

La niña era incapaz de creerlo: ¡El niño que le gustaba la había aceptado!

-Oh, ¡qué bueno!-dijo, tratando de disimular su gigantesca felicidad-¿Quieres que salgamos... a las cuatro?

-¡Claro! Después de todo, si conseguimos un nuevo entrenador, recién entrenaríamos a las seis, una hora antes del partido...

-¡Bien! ¡Te veo luego, Phineas!

Pero antes de irse, sus impulsos le jugaron en contra, ya que hizo algo que nunca jamás había hecho: inclinando un poco la cabeza, besó al pelirrojo en la mejilla, para luego alejarse al trote soltando una risita de enamorada.

El beso le produjo al chico de cabeza triangular una sensación única. Por alguna razón, se sentía bien, feliz, embobado... ¿qué le pasaba?

En ese momento, Ferb volvió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Obviamente había visto toda la escena espiando desde adentro de la casa, por lo que decidió hacerse el tonto con su hermano.

-Ferb...-le dijo él-Ferb... Isabella me dio un beso... y saldré con ella en la tarde...

Su hermanastro arqueó la ceja izquierda, como diciendo "¿Y?".

-Bueno, es que me siento un tanto raro... pude ver a Isabella como nunca lo hice, de otra forma... no sé si me entiendes, hermano.

Se quedó sorprendido. ¿Cómo que la veía diferente? En todo el verano ni le había prestado atención a esa chica… ¿Hizo falta que lo besara para que él la descubriera?

-¿Crees que deba hablar con alguien, hermano?-le preguntó.

El peliverde estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos para responderle. Así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien… hablaré con la persona que aclara todas mis dudas y me ayuda con mis problemas…

Y miró a su hermano.

-Ferb… ¿podrías acompañarme a…?

-¡¿Qué yo qué?

El grito de Jeremy Johnson demostraba lo sorprendido que estaba. Phineas y Ferb habían ido en bicicleta hasta su casa, para que le diera ciertos consejos al pelirrojo.

-¿Consejos?-les preguntó-¿Ustedes quieren consejos?

-Bueno… yo soy el que los necesito-le respondió Phineas.

-No sé por qué, pero bueno… pasen si quieren.

-Gracias, Jeremy.

-Oigan… ¿y Perry?-preguntó el rubio.

-No vino con nosotros… ¿qué estará haciendo?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el jardín, Perry el Ornitorrinco aprovechaba que sus dueños no estaban para poder abrir un túnel secreto en el árbol y bajar por él, hasta llegar a su escondite secreto de agente. Se puso su sombrero Fedora y se sentó en una silla frente a una pantalla bastante grande, en donde un hombre canoso y con uniforme militar lo estaba esperando.

-Bueno días, Agente P-lo saludó el sujeto, el Mayor Monograma-Sabemos que tu enemigo, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ha estado comprando artículos muy extraños de Internet, y no ha salido de su edificio en días. No estoy en condiciones de divulgar su actividad, pero sin embargo lo haré. Carl, ¿dónde está la lista?-le preguntó a su interno.

-En su ropa interior, señor-le respondió el adolescente, ante la mirada extrañada de Perry.

-Oh, sí-dijo, y se arrancó los shorts, para buscar los papeles-Aquí está… parece que nuestro amigo Doof ha comprado un rayo destructor, una tonelada de azúcar y… ¡diez mil ramos de flores! ¿Qué demente haría eso…? Bueno, no importa… debes averiguar que trama, y después detenerlo, Agente P. ¡Contamos contigo!

El animal le hizo un gesto afirmativo y se dirigió a su deslizador, para así salir de su guarida y viajar hacia el escondite no tan secreto de su rival.

-Ya, en serio, Carl, ¿qué demente haría eso?

-No lo sé, señor. Yo soy sólo un becario.

-Oye, la Agencia está gastando una fortuna en tu capacitación. Sé más útil, Carl.

-Bueno… lo intentaré, señor.

-Así me gusta, interno. Siga trabajando.

-A la orden, señor.

* * *

De vuelta al hogar, una adolescente pelirroja murmuraba cosas y miraba por la ventana, un poco triste. Suspiró y siguió:

-…mis hermanos no están, no hacen nada, y yo me siento sola… ah…

Candace Flynn se quedó callada un buen rato, divagando. ¿Qué podría hacer para no sentir esa tristeza?

-¿Vas a seguir con el poema o no?

La voz de su mejor amiga, Stacy Hirano, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacó la cara de la ventana, justo cuando pasaba Perry, y le preguntó:

-¿Poema? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, decías cosas tan extrañas que decidí escribirlas… tal vez podría rescatar algo…

-No debiste. No estoy de humor.

-Vamos, Candy… ¿qué te sucede?

Candace la miró, aún más triste, suspiró, y siguió hablando:

-Siento que este verano está arruinando mi vida, Stace. Mira, en primer lugar, no he podido acusar a mis hermanos en todo este tiempo, en segundo, mamá piensa que estoy loca, y en tercero…

Le dio la espalda, y miró el altar que le había hecho a su amor imposible, Jeremy.

-…juré que este verano me declararía a Jeremy… pero no puedo… sé que me rechazaría…

-¿Rechazaría?-Stacy se puso furiosa-¡Candace, no tienes idea de lo mucho que Jeremy te aprecia!

-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor. Y agradezco tu intención, pero no servirá… no lo sé, a veces siento que es demasiado bueno para mí. Sé que él también siente que soy una desquiciada.

-Por favor, amiga. No tienes idea de lo que dices. ¿Sabes qué? Hoy es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que tengo razón.

-¿De qué hablas?

La morocha sonrió, y le comentó:

-Hoy a la noche, tus hermanos jugarán la final del torneo de fútbol. Ayer llamé a Coltrane y le pregunté de ir con él… ¡y me dijo que sí! Si ahora le digo que lleve a su mejor amigo, Jeremy caerá de inmediato… y ahí estarás tú conmigo, en la tribuna.

-¿Quieres decir… los cuatro juntos?

-Así es.

Poco a poco, la sonrisa de la pelirroja pareció agrandarse.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro! Y, por cierto, hoy pienso declararme a Coltrane…

Y se sonrojó un poco. Candace, finalmente, soltó una risita.

-Bien, si tú lo haces… ¡yo también! Bueno, eso creo…

-Tú puedes, Candy. Mira, no te obligo a que lo hagas, pero si quieres a Jeremy como novio, tendrás que dar tú el paso inicial. Te lo aseguro.

-Es cierto… la decisión tiene que salir de mí…

Y volvió a entristecerse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… es que tendré que tener valor… no puedes declararte a la persona que amas así como así… podrías perderlo para siempre…

-Yo sé que lo quieres mucho, Candace, pero te diré algo. Si no te acepta, cosa que no creo, significa que no es para ti. Y que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor, que te quiera como eres.

Luego de pensar un poco, la miró a los ojos y le dijo, simplemente:

-Stacy, eres genial…

-Llama a mi mamá y díselo-respondió ella.

* * *

-Y bien, ¿qué necesitas, amigo?-le preguntó Jeremy a Phineas, ya dentro de la casa del primero.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sillón de la sala, y se quedó mirando hacia abajo.

-No… no sé como preguntártelo, amigo-le respondió.

El adolescente lo miró un momento.

-Vamos, amigo-le dijo-Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo. Nunca he revelado los secretos de nadie.

Pero su amigo no respondió. Entonces, el dueño de casa decidió empezar a tirar ideas.

-¿Es una chica, verdad?

El chico se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-¡Claro que no!-gritó, nervioso.

Jeremy se quedó perplejo. Entonces, miró a Ferb, el cual le guiñó el ojo. Sí, había acertado.

-Ajá…-el rubio pareció entenderlo-con que es una chica…

-¡Te dije que no!

-Sí… sí lo es…-le dijo, tratando de ponerlo nervioso.

-¡No…! ¡Bien! ¡Sí, así es! ¡Es una chica! ¿Y?

Aún más extrañado, el muchacho prosiguió:

-No, no sucede nada…

-¿Y por qué intentabas persuadirme así?

-Para que lo dijeras.

-Bien, bien… ya está, ya lo dije. ¿Quieres ayudarme, por favor?

Sentándose a su lado, el adolescente asintió con la cabeza.

-Tal vez pueda, pero debes saber que no soy el mejor para los consejos. Pudiste preguntarle a tu… tu… tu pa…

-Mi padre-concluyó Phineas.

-Sí, sí, tu padre… en serio, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Bueno… mi padre está trabajando ahora… y simplemente se me ocurrió venir a preguntarte.

-Cielos… bueno, hasta aquí llegaste y aquí me tienes, Phineas. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Lo miró un momento a la cara, y comenzó:

-Hoy, Isabella me invitó a una cita… y yo acepté…

-Vaya, eso es genial…

-Sí, sí, pero… antes de irse, ella… ella me besó.

El rubio trató de contener la risa, y preguntó:

-¿Y entonces?

-Ella es la chica en cuestión, Jeremy. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

-¿De veras?

-Sí… es extraño, he estado junto a ella durante todo el verano, pero jamás me había pasado esto…

-Bueno, tal vez hayas visto algo en ella que nunca habías visto…

-Sí, puede ser… pero tengo que lidiar con este problema.

-¿Problema? ¿Cuál problema?

-Yo…

Miró para ambos lados, fijándose que no hubiera nadie más que él, Ferb y Jeremy, y siguió:

-Jeremy, debo confesarte algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

-Tienes mi palabra.

-¿Tú también, Ferb?

El peliverde se besó la mano dos veces, en señal de promesa.

-Bien… yo…

Titubeó antes de poder revelar finalmente su secreto.

-Creo… creo que me gusta Isabella… ¡no, no lo creo, la amo de verdad!-exclamó, ante la mirada de ambos.

Ferb abrió tanto los ojos que ambos quedaron de la misma medida, mientras que a Jeremy le quedó la mandíbula por el piso.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó el adolescente.

Y, repentinamente, sonrió, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No, no, Jeremy! ¡Basta!-gritó el pelirrojo, muerto de risa.

-¡Estás enamorado! ¡Estás enamorado!-le cantó en tono burlón, mientras seguía jugando con él.

-¡Dije basta! ¡No más!

Finalmente, se detuvo, para luego darle un abrazo.

-Cuánto te admiro, Phineas…-le dijo Jeremy, emocionado-Enamorado, y a tu edad… creo que los hombres estamos madurando más temprano que nunca…

-¿Cómo que me admiras? ¿De qué hablas?

-Phineas, Phineas… ¿sabes lo que es estar enamorado, y a tu edad, como ya te he dicho? Es una muestra de madurez increíble… no tienes por qué ocultarlo, es sensacional…

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Y apuesto a que tú y ella serán novios muy pronto, porque tú se lo dirás hoy en la cita…

-¿Qué?-el chico se puso nervioso-¡No! ¡Me va a rechazar! ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga?

-Mira, si ella te invitó es por alguna razón. Es muy probable que ella te quiera también, Phineas. Uno no invita a alguien a salir sólo porque sí. Piensa, ¿por qué crees que invito tan seguido a Candace a salir?

-Sí, tienes… ¡¿Qué?-preguntó sobresaltado.

-¿Eh? Nada… no dije nada-Jeremy se puso nervioso también.

-Jeremy, me estás asustando… ¿estás enamorado también?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Te sientes como yo, verdad?

-Así es, por eso estoy tan contento, Phineas. ¡Vas a tener novia a los diez! Vas por el buen camino, no como yo, que ya manejo un auto y aún no he tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento a la mujer que amo…

-¿Y quién es ella?

-¿Me guardarías un secreto?

-Claro, si guardas el mío…

-Ya te lo prometí…

-Entonces, puedes, Jeremy.

Se le acercó, y le susurró al oído su secreto. Sorprendido por la confesión, el niño se quedó perplejo.

-¿En serio te gusta ella? Qué increíble…

-Bueno… es la chica que amo… ¿está bien, verdad? Nunca falta un roto para un descosido…

-Amén, amigo.

-¿Quieres ir a la cocina a seguir hablando?

Y se dieron un apretón de manos, para luego irse al lugar indicado para continuar la charla. Todo ante la vista de Ferb, el cual había sido ignorado.

-A veces me pregunto si soy cartón pintado-comentó, serio.

* * *

(Jingle Musical) ¡Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociaaaadoooos!

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, Perry logró llegar al edificio que estaba en la parte central del sector urbano, que era el escondite de su némesis. Disparando dos veces con el rayo láser del deslizador, abrió un agujero en la pared que le permitió entrar. Dentro, el malvado doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz se sorprendió de verlo.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo puedes entrar así a mi residencia? ¡No estoy tramando nada malo!

Entonces, el Agente P le señaló el rayo destructor.

-¿Esto? Esto no es malvado. Es un Correctinador, Perry el Ornitorrinco…

El animal lo miró extrañado. No tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-Bien, te explicaré… en todos estos años hemos luchado incansablemente, y siempre soy yo el que pierde. ¿Pues sabes qué? He decidido tomar una decisión drástica.

Tomó la punta del invento y se lo apuntó a la cabeza. Horrorizado, el Agente P intentó detenerlo.

-¡No! ¡No es lo que tú crees!-exclamó, eliminando la hipótesis de suicidio-El Correctinador es capaz de volver bueno a cualquiera con su contenido de flores y azúcar…

Aún más confundido, el ornitorrinco siguió mirándolo, como buscando una respuesta a sus dudas.

-Sí, sé que suena estúpido, pero lo haré… Haré lo que nunca había siquiera pensado hacer… ¡Me haré bueno, Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Adiós a la maldad!

Y, ante un Perry atónito, el científico apretó un botón en el rayo, que provocó que éste le diera un disparo en el pecho, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. A pesar de eso, logró erguirse sin problemas.

-Vaya… ¿qué me pasó? Me siento adolorido… ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó al verlo-¡Qué gusto que estés aquí!

Y le dio la mano. Creyendo que era un truco, el Agente P lo rechazó.

-¿Qué? ¿No ves que ya soy bueno…? ¿Eh?-se preguntó, y al ver los resultados de su experimento, se puso contento-¡Lo logré! ¡Soy bueno!

Perry no podía creerlo: su enemigo se había pasado de bando.

-No puedo creerlo… al fin puedo dejar mi pasado atrás y comenzar una nueva vida… ¡esa fue la razón por la que hice esto, Perry el Ornitorrinco! Ya no quiero sufrir más por algo que no tiene sentido luchar… ¿sabes qué? Iré a…

Y, en eso, sonó el timbre. Desde la ventana de su departamento, pudo ver que eran dos niñas exploradoras. Gretchen y Katie, para ser más precisos.

-…abrir-concluyó la frase Doof, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Abrió, y las niñas lo saludaron.

-Buenos días, señor-le dijo la primera-¿Quiere comprar nuestras tortugas de chocolate? Tenemos cajas de diez, veinte y treinta.

-¡Claro!-exclamó-Quiero una de veinte.

Les pagó a las chicas, y se metió adentro con la caja.

-Bien, creo que ahora sí puedo ir a buscar empleo…

Pero, en ese momento, vio que su rival se iba.

-¡Espera, Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿Qué sucede?

El agente se dio vuelta y lo miró de forma irónica.

-¿Qué? Sólo porque ahora soy bueno no significa que no podamos seguir hablando… ¡oye, te estoy hablando!

Perry ya no lo oía. Dándose cuenta que su presencia en el lugar era innecesaria, se fue de allí usando su jet-pack.

-Bien, como quieras… ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí… ¡iré a buscar empleo!-exclamó, y tomó el diario del corriente día.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, y luego de una larga charla, Phineas, Ferb y Jeremy salieron de la casa de éste último.

-Entonces, ¿crees que Isabella me acepte?-preguntó el chico enamorado.

-No tengo duda. Vaya, aún no termino de creerlo… eres genial, Phineas-le dijo el rubio.

-Oye, no es para tanto… Bien, nos vemos, Jeremy. Oh, por cierto…

Y recordó el tema de la final del campeonato.

-¿No quieres ser nuestro entrenador?

-¿Yo? Pues... me temo que no podré, Phineas. No sé mucho sobre fútbol... ¿no era que ya tenían director técnico?

-No, lo echaron hace un tiempo. Bueno, habrá que seguir buscando...

De repente, el chico recibió una llamada en su celular.

-¿Sí? ¡Oh, hola, Baljeet! ¿Qué sucede?

Baljeet era el amigo hindú de Phineas y Ferb.

-¡Phineas, estoy en la sede de nuestro equipo!-le informó-¡Tengo buenas noticias!

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Tenemos entrenador para esta noche!-gritó, alegre-¡Hoy a la tarde tendremos un entrenamiento con él para preparar el partido!

-¡Genial! ¿Y a qué hora es el entrenamiento?

-Es a la dos. Sólo será una hora y media…

-¿A las dos? ¿No debía ser a las seis?

-El nuevo entrenador pidió cambiar la hora. Dice que es mejor… no sé, cuestiones suyas, supongo.

-Bien, te veremos allí, amigo. ¡Nos vemos!

Y cortó.

-Chicos, Baljeet dice que hemos conseguido un entrenador para esta noche-anunció.

-Excelente-dijo Jeremy-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, no me lo dijo… ¡oh, cielos!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi cita con Isabella es a las cuatro… y el entrenamiento dura hasta las tres y media… ¡tendré que estar listo en media hora!

-Es tiempo suficiente-lo calmó Jeremy-Vamos, tú puedes, amigo.

-Lo intentaré...-murmuró, aún con dudas-Bien, Jeremy, te agradezco todo esto…

-No es nada, Phineas. Sólo recuerda guardar mi secreto…

-Por supuesto…

Repentinamente, Perry se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Oh, ¡ahí estás, Perry!-gritó Phineas-Que raro, generalmente no tarda tan poco en volver…

-Tal vez se aburrió, quién sabe…

-Es posible… bien amigo, gracias por todo. ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiós!-le devolvió el saludo el adolescente.

Los chicos y su mascota se fueron de allí en bicicleta. En ese momento, miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza del pelirrojo… ¿qué sucedería esa tarde? ¿Saldrían bien las cosas entre él e Isabella? Y, por otro lado… ¿cómo sería el nuevo entrenador? ¿Lograrían ganar el campeonato?

-Vaya…-murmuró el rubio, al verlo alejarse-mi futuro cuñado, enamorado…

Y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, justo cuando alguien llegaba.

-¡Oye, Jeremy! ¿Cómo estás, viejo?

El recién llegado era Coltrane, su mejor amigo.

-De fábula-respondió Jeremy-¿Y tú?

-También… oye, a que no sabes qué sucedió…

-No… ¿qué?

-Stacy volvió a llamarme, y me pidió invitar a un amigo para el partido de esta noche. Y bueno, creo que es conveniente que vengas tú…

-Vaya, que bien… ¿Por qué?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no?

-Sí…

-Pero hay otra razón… ¡Candace irá también!

-¿De veras?-preguntó el rubio, feliz.

-Oh, sí… será una cita para cuatro.

-Que bien... oye, ¿les decimos esta noche?

Coltrane se puso pensativo. Se rascó la porra y respondió:

-No sé… dudo poder hacerlo para esta noche… siento que necesito un tiempo más con ella para poder decírselo… En cambio, Candace y tú han salido mucho este verano…

-Sí… yo se lo diré esta noche…

-Vaya, te admiro, viejo…

-De cualquier forma, debí decírselo antes. Es increíble que falte tan poco para el fin del verano y todavía no se lo he dicho…

-Tranquilo, viejo… esta noche será tuya.

-Espero que tú también consigas lo que quieres, Coltrane.

-Aún tengo mis dudas…-dijo, y volvió a quedarse pensativo-bueno, nos vemos esta noche, Jeremy.

-Nos vemos, camarada.

Y se despidieron. Pensativo, el rubio entró a su casa y reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido en esa mañana de dudas.

* * *

**¿Quién será el nuevo entrenador? ¿Cómo saldrá la cita? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo... "Tarde de romance".**


	2. Tarde de romance

Y se va la segunda... acá estoy de vuelta con mi primer fic, en su segundo episodio.

Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han visitado mi historia y los reviews. Me alegra que les esté gustando.

Una aclaración para esta parte: como en la serie, este fic iba a incluir una canción, pero como no es mía, y aún no estoy muy seguro de las leyes de derechos de autor acá en el sitio, decidí no incluirla. De cualquier forma, creo que no se perderán de nada.

Aquí, entonces, les dejo "Tarde de romance", el segundo capítulo. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Tarde de romance**

Phineas casi ni comió durante el almuerzo. Estaba nervioso, con dudas y muy preocupado por su cita con Isabella. Y su preocupación aumentó cuando recordó que la vería también en el entrenamiento del equipo.

-Come algo, hijo-le recomendó su madre, Linda Flynn-debes llegar bien al entrenamiento.

-No tengo hambre, mamá-respondió él.

-Bien… ¿y tú, Candace? ¿Tú tampoco?

Candace no estaba mucho mejor. A pesar de que tendría la gran oportunidad de declarársele a Jeremy esa noche, se sentía confundida y sin ideas en la cabeza. Al igual que su hermano, no había almorzado mucho.

-No, ma-respondió ella-Tampoco tengo ganas de comer.

Ferb no estaba demasiado preocupado por ellos. Si bien le resultaba bastante extraño que la trama habitual de todos los días cambiara tanto, tampoco lo consideró algo de otro planeta. Después de todo, todos los humanos se enamoran, y él lo sabía perfectamente, ya que él también tenía un amor secreto…

Sin pensar mucho más, terminó su almuerzo y se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse su uniforme de jugador del Danville FC. Phineas suspiró, se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano, hija?-le preguntó mamá.

-No lo sé… está así desde que llegó de charlar con Jeremy… no tengo ni idea de lo que hablaron. Jamás lo había visto así a Phineas…

-Tú tampoco estás muy animada que digamos-le dijo Lawrence Fletcher, su padrastro-¿Qué te sucede?

-Bueno… no sabría explicarlo… simplemente tengo algunas dudas en mi cabeza que espero poder despejar hoy a la noche.

-Tal vez a Phineas le pase lo mismo-sugirió papá.

-No lo sé… es probable. Bien, mejor me voy también.

Y se fue a su cuarto.

Los padres quedaron solos en la mesa. Ambos se miraron un momento, buscando respuestas.

-Los chicos crecen, Linda-le dijo su marido.

-Sí, eso creo, cielo…

En la habitación de los chicos, Ferb se cambiaba la ropa tranquilamente, pero Phineas no podía. Temblaba y no tenía fuerzas para vestirse correctamente. Finalmente, y luego de verlo unos minutos, el peliverde no aguantó más.

-¿Por qué ahora?-le preguntó.

El otro se dio vuelta y lo miró, extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "¿por qué ahora?"?

-¿Por qué recién ahora dices que quieres a Isabella?-le preguntó, enojado-A tu lado todo el maldito verano y ahora mueres por que sea tu novia… ¿por qué tan repentinamente?

Ferb nunca se enojaba así y jamás le reprochaba nada… ¿por qué le preguntaba eso, y de esa forma? Phineas quedó aún más confundido que antes.

-No sé como responder eso, hermano-le respondió el pelirrojo-Es tan misterioso como la razón de por qué Bucky enfermó y se fue a vivir con el viejo Simmons…

Ferb se pegó un manotazo en la cabeza. Se calzó los botines y, antes de bajar, le dijo:

-Hermano, Bucky está muerto desde hace mucho.

Y se fue, dejándolo triste y desconcertado. Pero no por lo sucedido a su antigua mascota, sino por la actitud de su hermano...

Entonces, decidió reflexionar un momento... ¿debía hacerse tanto problema por una simple salida con su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no seguía los consejos de Jeremy y se tranquilizaba? Poco a poco, comenzó a dejar los nervios de lado.

Unos minutos más tarde, bajó con su ropa puesta, y con mejor humor. Él y Ferb lucían la camiseta titular del equipo, que era azul con rayas blancas horizontales. Phineas usaba la número nueve, y su hermanastro la número diez.

-¡Bien! ¿Listos para el entrenamiento, chicos?-les preguntó Lawrence, al verlo bajar.

-Claro-dijo el pelirrojo.

Su hermano sólo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, el hombre sacó las llaves del auto y los llevó hasta el estadio del Danville FC.

-¿Y ya se imaginan a su nuevo entrenador?-les preguntó Lawrence, mientras conducía.

-Mientras no sea ese chico pecoso de nuevo, prefiero a cualquiera-comentó Phineas-De cualquier forma, no me interesa mucho… tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme.

El inglés se quedó callado, mirando a su hijo en el espejo del auto. Realmente le estaba preocupando la actitud del chico.

Finalmente, llegaron al estadio, bastante grande por cierto, y los niños se bajaron.

-Vendré a buscarlos a las tres y media, cuando terminen-les avisó el hombre-Mientras, yo estaré comprando antigüedades en Internet. Adiós, hijos.

-Adiós, papá-le dijo Phineas, y entraron por la puerta del lugar.

El lugar estaba muy bien organizado por dentro. Al costado izquierdo, estaba la recepción, al fondo la salida al campo de juego, y subiendo las escaleras estaba administración. Los chicos, igualmente, se dirigieron a la derecha: el vestuario del equipo local, donde se reunían antes de entrenar en la cancha.

La mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban ahí: Django Brown vestía su ropa negra de arquero, el bravucón Buford Van Stomm portaba orgulloso la número cinco, y hacía ejercicio con el pobre Baljeet, que usaba la siete, como pesa. Las niñas exploradoras también estaban allí, y se peleaban por decidirse en quién sería titular y quién la única suplente.

Pero, misteriosamente, alguien faltaba.

-Hola, chicos-saludó Phineas-¿Han visto a Isabella?

-No, y ya empieza a preocuparme-respondió Gretchen, la segunda exploradora al mando-Me dijo que vendría temprano…

-Que venga cuando quiera, yo quiero jugar ya-comentó Buford, ansioso-Ya quiero patearle el trasero a esos ingenuos de la ciudad.

-Para eso tendrás que bajarme-le dijo Baljeet-No podrás cargarme y jugar a la vez.

-¿Quieres apostar?-le preguntó, desafiante.

-Eh… no, para nada…

Phineas también se preocupó por la niña de pelo negro.

-Vaya… espero no le haya pasado nada. Tiene que venir, quiero verla…

-Pues aquí me tienes, Phineas.

Inesperadamente, Isabella había llegado, luciendo la camiseta número once y la cinta de capitán en su brazo derecho, y había escuchado lo dicho por la persona que amaba.

-¡Oh, hola, Isabella!-saludó, nervioso-Que… que bueno que llegaste…

-Lamento el retraso, me tardé demasiado en buscar una cosa… ¿por qué querías verme?

-Oh, no es nada… no es importante. Es algo que te iba a decir, pero mejor dejémoslo para después, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo…-asintió ella, extrañada.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está el nuevo entrenador?-interrumpió la conversación Django.

-Dijo que iba a llegar a las dos, como dijo…-comentó Baljeet.

En eso, la puerta del vestuario volvió a abrirse, y todos miraron a la persona que había entrado. Esbelto, con la espalda curvada y uniforme de director técnico, el tipo miró a todos con satisfacción.

-Hola, jugadores-saludó-Soy Heinz Doofenshmirtz… deben saber quién soy, ¿no?

Los chicos no contestaron.

-Soy el nuevo…

Siguieron sin hablar.

-¡El nuevo entrenador!

Una vez más, nadie abrió la boca. Enojado, les señaló la palabra "entrenador" que estaba bordada en la ropa, y todos soltaron un largo "¡Oh!" en señal de haber entendido.

-¡Bien, ahora que saben quien soy, podemos empezar con el entrenamiento!-exclamó, optimista, y miró una lista que tenía en su mano-Veo que hay doce jugadores aquí… ¡y parece que están todos! Pues entonces vamos al campo, chicos.

Y se dirigió al campo de juego. Los demás lo siguieron, preguntándose como sería la práctica.

-¿Crees que sea igual de idiota que el anterior?-le preguntó Buford a Django.

-No lo sé… al menos usa el uniforme del equipo-le contestó.

Entonces, todos acabaron en el centro del campo. Doof les ordenó sentarse, y todos obedecieron.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos, así que usaré este momento para decirles como trabajo yo. No tengo experiencia como entrenador, pero fui jugador, y sé como armar un buen equipo.

-¿De qué jugaba?-le preguntó Baljeet.

-Era arquero-respondió-pero nunca me fue bien. Me retiré joven, para dedicarme a otras cosas más importantes. ¡Pero, de cualquier forma, no piensen que soy otro idiota que viene a dirigir porque no había nadie más! Conmigo, esta noche vamos a ganarles a los de la capital. De eso estoy seguro.

Se armó un murmullo general, y los chicos comenzaron a darse ánimo entre ellos.

-Bien, es suficiente-los detuvo Heinz-Vamos a comenzar con la práctica, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que acomodarnos al esquema que voy a usar con ustedes. ¿Cómo jugaban con el otro entrenador?

-Ni siquiera jugábamos-le respondió el bravucón.

-Bueno… pero de alguna forma llegaron a la final, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Nuestro otro director técnico nos hacía jugar con dos delanteros-le informó Ginger-Luego enloqueció y lo echaron.

-¿Cómo está ahora? Porque podríamos preguntarle sobre su táctica.

-Murió la semana pasada-le dijo Phineas.

-Cáspita. Bien, entonces voy a imponer mi propia estrategia. Veré como funciona cada uno y les diré el puesto que más les conviene, ¿de acuerdo? ¡A jugar, demonios!

Y, en medio de un mar de gritos, comenzaron los ejercicios de precalentamiento. La mayoría anduvo bastante bien y sin sobresaltos, y todos terminaron en muy buenas condiciones. Finalmente, y luego de media hora, el DT paró el deporte para que descansaran un momento.

-Bien-dijo, luego de unos minutos-ahora prosigamos con más ejercicio. Quiero verlos agotados para el final del entrenamiento para que puedan descansar y llegar bien a la noche.

Hubo quejas de protesta por parte de algunos, liderados por Buford.

-Vamos, vamos, no se quejen. Cuando yo jugaba, debía levantarme a las seis de la mañana y practicar muerto de frío. Ustedes pueden, vamos.

La cosa siguió bastante interesante. Durante toda la actividad, Phineas e Isabella no pararon de coquetearse el uno al otro, mirándose y sonriéndose. Doof notó esto.

-Vamos, ustedes dos-les dijo, al verlos distraídos-No hay nada malo en el romance, pero pueden dejarlo para otro momento, ¿sí?

Avergonzados, los dos siguieron entrenando, cuando el científico decidió rematar la última media hora con un partido seis contra seis. Ahí, los chicos, literalmente, se mataron para ganarse la confianza del entrenador. Claro: nadie quería ser el único suplente.

Doofenshmirtz miró el encuentro sin perderse un solo detalle. Curiosamente, estar bajo efecto del Correctinador también lo había hecho más inteligente.

Cumpliéndose el tiempo, Heinz paró el encuentro, que iba ganando tres a dos el equipo de Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Holly, Ginger y Milly.

-Suficiente, chicos. Me han dejado satisfecho.

La niña del listón rosado le dedicó al pelirrojo una mirada de admiración, lo cual hizo que éste se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Vamos a cambiar el planteo. Habrá tres delanteros.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos: ¿uno más arriba?

-Sí, niños. Quiero que este sea un equipo que salga a ganar y haga pesar su potencial. Así que tú, García-Shapiro…

Y miró a la chica, que se puso un poco nerviosa.

-¿Sí…?

-Vas a salir del mediocampo, por donde estabas antes, y pasarás a ser wing izquierda. Noté que te complementas bien con el señor Flynn, ¿no es así?

-Eh… sí, por supuesto-dijo, y volvió a mirar al chico que le gustaba.

-Así que me quedan tres en el medio, y van a ser ustedes tres-y miró a Baljeet, Gretchen y Buford, al cual le habló:-Van Stomm, tú serás el único centro half.

-¿El único?-preguntó.

-Sí. Vi que puedes funcionar muy bien solo. Para finalizar, la defensa me ha costado trabajo. Voy a confirmarla antes del partido, y la única duda es entre ustedes dos…

Se refería a Milly y a Holly, las cuales se miraron con odio un momento. El técnico, para aprovechar los últimos segundos, decidió dar la charla final.

-Rodilla en tierra, chicos-ordenó, y todos obedecieron-Esta noche será el partido de sus vidas. Podemos ganar, podemos perder, pero recuerden: lo más importante es competir y divertirse. Si el árbitro se equivoca, o no les salen las jugadas que ensayamos, no se desesperen. ¡Hoy seremos campeones, caramba!

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos, y salieron del campo para volver a las instalaciones del estadio y buscar a sus padres.

Mientras cada uno iba yéndose, había muchos comentarios acerca del nuevo DT.

-Ese tipo está loco-comentó Katie.

-Pero debes admitir que sabe de fútbol-le dijo Django.

-Y a mí me colocó solo en el medio-habló Buford, orgulloso-Creo que pudo ver mis habilidades.

En eso, apareció Lawrence, para llevarse a Phineas y a Ferb a casa. Antes de irse, Isabella se le acercó al pelirrojo.

-No te olvides, en media hora…-le recordó.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto… oye, ¿por qué no nos encontramos en el parque de Danville?

-Gran idea… te esperaré allí… ¡adiós!

Y se fueron. La niña de pelo negro se quedó viendo como abandonaban el lugar, y susurró:

-Esta tarde, Phineas… serás mío por fin…

* * *

Ni bien los chicos llegaron a casa, el que tenía la cabeza triangular salió disparado hacia el baño, se desvistió y se bañó lo mejor y más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba estar bien presentable para salir con ella ese día…

Ferb, mientras, lo esperaba abajo, sentado en el sofá y mirando como Perry dormía, tranquilo y sin necesidad de detener a Doofenshmirtz, puesto que éste ahora era bueno. También pensaba. Pensaba en él, su hermano, como se estaba comportando ese día… ¿acaso todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento? ¿Dejaría todo de ser igual?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio bajar a Phineas, limpio y bien vestido. O, mejor dicho, vestido con una muda de ropa igual a la que usaba siempre, pero nueva.

-Me voy, Ferb. Estoy listo.

El peliverde se levantó y lo acompañó a la salida. Entonces, su hermanastro abandonó el hogar en bicicleta rumbo al parque, mientras el chico de cabeza rectangular se quedó parado en la entrada de la casa, esperando a que desapareciera en el horizonte para volver adentro. Al hacerlo, pudo ver que la mascota ya no se encontraba allí.

* * *

Una vez más, Perry el Ornitorrinco había sido llamado por el Mayor Monograma, pero esta vez era por algo diferente y serio. Luego de descender por un tobogán que parecía salido de parque de diversiones, el animal se presentó en los cuarteles de la Agencia.

-Buenas tardes, Agente P-lo saludó su jefe-Gracias a Dios que pudiste llegar tan rápido como te llamamos. Carl, tráenos el café, ¿quieres?

-A la orden, señor-respondió el interno, y fue a la cocina.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto principal de la organización, una gran habitación donde había una mesa enorme con sillas rojas, y un mapamundi colocado en una de las paredes. Se sentaron a la mesa y, al instante, Carl les trajo café para cada uno, él incluido.

-Gracias, Carl-agradeció el hombre.

-Por nada, señor-respondió el becario, orgulloso, y se sentó también en una de las sillas.

Monograma miró a Perry, serio, y decidió hablarle de la situación.

-Afrontamos un serio dilema, Agente P. Desde que, según tu registro, sabemos que el doctor Doofenshmirtz se ha convertido en una persona buena y decente, y que no se trató de ninguna trampa de ningún tipo, hemos estado pensando en tu situación. Como sabes, fuiste enviado a una veterinaria del Área Limítrofe para que una familia de allí te comprara, y así estarías más cerca de tu enemigo. Y fueron los Flynn-Fletcher los que te adquirieron.

Perry aún recordaba el momento. Por fin, él era parte de una familia, y además tendría nuevas misiones como agente secreto.

-Pero ahora surge el problema, Agente P-siguió el Mayor-Al no haber nadie a quien detener, no puedes seguir viviendo aquí en Danville. Debes ser reasignado a otra familia para detener a otro villano en algún otro sitio.

Se quedó helado. ¿Abandonar a los seres que más quería? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Sí, esto ya había sucedido varias semanas antes, cuando Doof fue degradado a amenaza menor, pero esto era diferente… ahora sí tendría que irse definitivamente de su hogar…

-Lo sentimos, Agente P, pero esto es necesario. Sabemos que extrañarás a tu familia, pero es por el bien del mundo. Tal vez, cuando te jubiles, te reasignemos a ellos…

El ornitorrinco lo miró con cara de odio. ¿Cómo que cuando él se jubilara? ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

-No me mires así, Agente P. Te repito que esto es enteramente necesario. Esta noche te llevaremos a nuestra base secreta en los pantanos del sur para comenzar con tu entrenamiento, y para encontrar el mejor lugar posible para tu futuro hogar. Serán cuatro meses complicados, te lo aseguro. Así que recoge tus cosas y tenlas en algún lugar seguro hasta que te llamemos. Puedes retirarte.

Perry se quedó mirando hacia abajo un momento, y luego se retiró sin reclamos. Triste, regresó al hogar, para guardar sus cosas y partir cuando la orden llegara.

* * *

El clima había mejorado mucho con respecto a la mañana. De un amanecer frío y nublado había surgido una tarde despejada y cálida, propia de un gran día de verano. Eso es lo que sentía Phineas, mientras, feliz y mucho más confiado, pedaleaba en su bici para llegar al parque Danville. Llegó a tiempo y se puso a buscar a la chica de sus sueños por el lugar.

Entonces, la vio sentada en un banco, justo debajo de un árbol. Al parecer, hablaba sola con algo que tenía entre sus manos, que se asemejaba a un relicario en forma de corazón

-¡Isabella!-exclamó.

La chica, repentinamente, levantó la vista y vio al pelirrojo. Guardó el relicario dentro de su largo cabello y se acercó a él.

-¡Hola, Phineas!-lo saludó-Vaya… así que viniste…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué, creías que no vendría?

-No, no es eso…

-Isabella, yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas… y bien, aquí me tienes.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Hagamos lo que tú quieras.

Sorprendida, la niña lo miró un momento y, finalmente, se decidió:

-Vamos a caminar por aquí un rato. Compraremos helado.

-¡Genial! Yo lo pagaré.

-¿Con qué?

-¿Cómo con qué? Con dinero…

-¿Y lo tienes aquí?

Esa pregunta lo dejó pensando un buen rato.

-¡Maldición!-gritó, al darse cuenta que no lo tenía encima.

Y empezaron a caminar. La cuestión del dinero no importó mucho: Ambos caminaron y comenzaron a hacer diferentes cosas juntos, como tomar helado (con la plata de Isabella, obviamente), correr, coquetearse, hamacarse, e, incluso, en un inesperado momento, sentarse de nuevo en el banco y tomarse de la mano.

-Realmente me estoy divirtiendo-le dijo Phineas.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó ella, ilusionada.

-Claro… me gusta mucho estar aquí contigo.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Era increíble: los dos estaban completamente embobados el uno con el otro, y ninguno se animaba a tirar la primera piedra.

"Díselo ya, idiota" pensó Phineas.

"Vamos, tengo que decírselo ahora" pensó Isabella.

Se miraron un rato, y, finalmente, el pelirrojo habló:

-¿Quieres a la feria?-le preguntó.

La pregunta no era la esperada por la niña de pelo negro, pero no le desagradó para nada.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos, Phineas!

Y ambos abandonaron el parque Danville, rumbo a la feria.

* * *

De regreso en la casa de los chicos, Ferb lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, para no aburrirse, era mirar la televisión. Curioso… todos los días él hacía cosas con su hermano, y aunque siempre hacía todo el trabajo pesado, y siempre cumplía con los deseos del pelirrojo, al menos se divertía…

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso estaba extrañando a su hermano? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Candace, que bajó por las escaleras, hablando por teléfono con Stacy.

-Vamos, Stacy, ¿qué te sucede? ¿No debías ser tú la optimista para esta noche?

-Lo sé, Candace, lo sé-le respondió ella, al borde de un ataque de nervios-¡Pero es que no puedo hacerlo realmente! ¡No puedo decirle lo que siento a Coltrane así como así! ¡Necesito más tiempo!

-No, amiga. Hoy es la noche. Hoy te le vas a declarar.

-No… no puedo…

-¡Stacy!

-Pero es que…

-Todo el verano me has aconsejado a mí, así que ahora yo te aconsejo a ti… sé como eres, háblale un poco y deja que fluya la conversación. Entonces dile. Y si te rechaza, te digo lo mismo que me dijiste a mí… entonces él no es para ti.

-Vaya… ¡bueno, demonios! Que sea lo que Dios quiera. Adiós, Candace, nos vemos a la noche.

Ambas cortaron, y la pelirroja se quedó mirando a su hermanastro, aburrido en el sillón.

-Oye, ¿y Phineas?

-Salió-respondió él, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla-Con Isabella.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Isabella? ¿Como una cita?

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza, mientras cambiaba de canal.

-Esto es muy extraño…-comentó ella-¿Qué sucedió?

Ferb tenía menos ganas de hablar que de costumbre. Simplemente, respondió a la pregunta de la adolescente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ferb… yo sé que sabes qué sucede.

Siguió sin responder, fastidiado.

-¡Ferb!-gritó ella-¿Qué le sucede a Phineas? ¿Qué habló con Jeremy?

El chico no aguantó más y gritó:

-¡Le gusta Isabella! ¡Sólo eso!

Sorprendida, Candace lo miró y recordó ese día en que los chicos construyeron la casa embrujada…

"Gracias a mi hipo incurable, pasé todo un día rodeada de las atenciones de Phineas… fue fabuloso."

Poca importancia le había dado la pelirroja a esa frase, pero ahora le encontraba sentido: ¡Ella estaba enamorada de su hermano! ¡Y ahora Ferb le decía que el pelirrojo también la quería!

-¡Vaya!-gritó ella-Y… ¿es por eso que habló con Jeremy?

El casi adolescente asintió con la cabeza.

-Cielos… oye, Ferb, ¿qué te sucede? Te noto raro.

Otra vez lo notaban extraño al chico de pelo verde. Por esto, comenzó a sentirse más y más molesto.

-¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te gustaba Isabella?

-No-respondió él, inmediatamente.

-¿Y entonces?

Finalmente, estalló, enfadado:

-¡Porque quiero estar así!

Y se fue a su cuarto, enojadísimo. Su hermanastra quedó atónita.

-¿Qué bicho le picó? Un día que no está haciendo nada con Phineas y…

Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía… a pesar de que el chico parecía odiar la rutina de todos los días, realmente extrañaba estar cerca de su hermano y hacer cosas con él… porque sabía que el verano acabaría pronto… en una semana, de hecho.

-No puedo creerlo…-murmuró ella en voz baja.

Se sentó en el sillón y apagó la televisión para pensar un rato.

-¿Qué hago?-se preguntó-¿Hablo con él?

Luego de meditar un momento, se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras.

* * *

La pareja ya había pasado un buen rato en el parque de diversiones, y realmente estaban disfrutando la cita: Phineas jugó tiro al blanco y ganó un peluche para Isabella, ambos tomaron helado nuevamente y, finalmente, dieron varias vueltas en montaña rusa, recordando a pleno ese primer día del verano.

-Que lindo día hemos tenido, Phineas-le dijo ella, mientras caminaban por el lugar.

-¿Cómo que hemos tenido? Vamos, Isabella… ¡el día no ha terminado! ¿Adónde podemos ir ahora?

La niña de pelo negro estaba más que sorprendida por la actitud de su amor secreto: ¿por qué insistía en continuar con la cita? ¿Por qué quería seguir estando con ella?

-Phineas… ¿te gusta estar aquí, conmigo?

-Claro-respondió él, contento.

-¿No extrañas a nada ni a nadie estando conmigo?

-No.

-¿Ni a Ferb?

La pregunta le llegó como un puñal: se estaba divirtiendo tanto junto a la chica que amaba que ni siquiera se había acordado de él.

-No…-respondió, con la cabeza gacha-A decir verdad, no… ¡es que es difícil pensar en otras cosas cuando estoy contigo, Isabella!

-¿En serio?-preguntó, emocionada-Y… ¿en qué piensas?

-Bueno… viéndote tanto a la cara, creo que sólo puedo pensar en ti…

-Oh, Phineas…

-Pero hay algo… algo que me molesta, algo que quiero sacar afuera y no puedo…

-Y… ¿qué es?

Le dio la espalda y miró al piso. Otra vez se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Algo que quiero decirte, pero no puedo…

La chica quedó pasmada… ¿sería aquello que tanto deseaba?

-¡Vamos, Phineas, sólo dímelo!-le pidió, cada vez más esperanzada.

-Bien…

Se dio vuelta, la tomó de las manos y le dijo:

-Hoy descubrí algo acerca de ti que nunca había visto antes. Eso me hizo pensar en ti y me dejó confundido, pero ahora lo siento en mis venas y en mi corazón, y lo que sucede es que yo…

Phineas no podía hablar, pero tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba dicho: se le iba a declarar en ese momento…

Pero, en una de esas traiciones del destino, el pelirrojo miró al suelo de nuevo y, en el camino que su vista realizó, pudo observar la hora en su reloj.

¡Eran las siete menos diez! ¡En tan solo diez minutos empezaría el partido, y ellos aún estaban en el parque de diversiones!

-¡Isabella!-gritó desesperado-¡Hay que irnos! ¡Llegaremos tarde al partido!

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, sorprendida-No inventes…

-¡No invento, Isabella! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

La tomó de la mano y salió corriendo del lugar con ella atrás, atónita y decepcionada porque el momento se había echado a perder… ¡pero había que llegar a tiempo al estadio! ¿Podrían hacerlo en tan solo diez minutos?

* * *

******¡Se cortó el romance justo en el último momento! Y ahora, Phineas tiene un problema más grave... ¿podrán él e Isabella llegar a tiempo al encuentro? Y si lo hacen... ¿ganarán? Todo esto y más en la tercera y última parte de esta historia... "Noche de gloria". **


	3. Noche de gloria

¡Llegó la última parte! La hora del partido se acerca y faltan dos jugadores... ¿qué pasará?

Déjenme recordarles a todos los que están siguiendo este fic que la historia seguirá dentro de poco, con "La Película" un ambicioso proyecto iniciado hace un año. "El Partido de Fútbol" fue escrito por mi como antesala de ese fic.

Otra aclaración, es que esta parte tiene mucho contenido futbolístico, incluyendo un relator y menciones a los puestos en la cancha. Espero no se aburran por eso.

Por si no los recuerdan, voy a incluir tres personajes que ya aparecieron en la serie: Dink Winkerson, Thaddeus y Thor.

Veo que mi fic recibe muchas visitas pero pocos reviews. Igualmente, mientras haya alguno que otro voy a seguir publicando, así que no se preocupen por eso. La decisión es de ustedes y no puedo obligarlos a hacerlo.

Bien, acá les traigo la tercera y última parte de mi fic, "Noche de gloria". Que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Noche de gloria**

Sobre el Área Limítrofe estaba oscureciendo, y las luces del estadio del Danville FC ya estaban prendidas para iluminar el campo de juego. Todo parecía listo para el comienzo del partido y el otro equipo, el Danville City, ya estaba preparado para salir a jugar. Pero por el lado de los locales, el director técnico, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, sólo podía agarrarse la cabeza.

-¡_Fluch_!-maldijo, dentro del vestuario-¿Dónde están Flynn y García?

Se rascó la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Ferb:

-¡Fletcher! ¿Dónde están tu hermano y su noviecita?

El peliverde ya estaba listo desde hacía largo rato y había llegado al estadio más o menos media hora antes. Su familia y Stacy, de hecho, ya estaban en la platea.

Él le había dicho a sus padres que sus amigos irían solos al lugar, para tranquilizarlos. El problema era que ni sabía dónde estaban el pelirrojo e Isabella, por lo cual respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No sabes? ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué sólo podemos tener un suplente? No nos serviría ni aunque entrara también a jugar…

-No me pregunte a mí-le dijo Milly, que había perdido el puesto con Holly, enojada.

Doof miró su reloj y se preocupó aún más.

-Sólo cinco minutos… ¿por qué siempre debo vivir a las apuradas?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Phineas e Isabella luchaban para llegar a tiempo. Cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar, la chica cayó al suelo.

-¡Isabella!-gritó el chico, preocupado.

-No puedo continuar, Phineas…-le dijo ella-Ve tú… al menos serán un equipo…

-¡No hay equipo sin ti!

-Lo siento… pero no puedo seguir…

El pelirrojo la miró. No podía dejarla ahí, ni tampoco podía quedarse con ella… sólo había algo por hacer: con todas sus fuerzas, la levantó del suelo, la cargó en su espalda y se echó a correr.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella.

-Vamos a ir, Isabella. No puedes rendirte ahora, ¡eres la capitana del equipo!

Y trotó, con todas sus fuerzas, para llegar al estadio.

* * *

Los jugadores salieron al campo de juego con sus respectivos entrenadores. De un lado, sonreía el técnico de los capitalinos, un hombre grande y con bigote, y a su lado las figuras de su equipo, los mismísimos Thaddeus y Thor. Del otro, Heinz transpiraba a lo loco, con Ferb detrás de él.

El árbitro esperaba la hora, cuando de pronto se percató de que sólo había diez jugadores del lado local.

-Creo que le falta un soldado, _monsieur_ Doofenshmirtz-le dijo éste, que parecía ser francés.

-Lo sé, señor-respondió, cada vez más nervioso-Es que… dos de mis jugadores desaparecieron…

-¿Desaparecieron? Pero eso significa que el partido no puede comenzar…

-Sí, pero…

-Lo siento, _monsieur_, pero si los jugadores no aparecen en un minuto, tendré que cancelar el partido y dárselo por ganado al equipo visitante…

-Pero…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el técnico del otro equipo-¿Acaso se están acobardando? Ja, ja… tienen miedo de jugar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, no tenemos miedo. No nos hable así, por favor-le respondió el científico, enojado.

-¿Por favor? ¿Debe pedir por favor para hablar? Esto es fútbol, imbécil, y tú eres una gallina…

Y, acto seguido, comenzó a imitar a ese animal, mientras los niños que se parecían a Phineas y a Ferb lo aplaudían, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Ya basta!-aulló Doof.

-Sólo diez segundos-le indico el árbitro-nueve… ocho…

-¡Esperen!-se oyó detrás de ellos.

No podían creerlo: El pelirrojo y la morocha venían corriendo juntos, con el uniforme puesto, que habían encontrado en el vestuario. De alguna forma, ella había logrado recuperarse de la caída, unos minutos antes.

-¡Voy a matarlos, desgraciados!-les gritó el técnico, dándoles un abrazo, al llegar con él-¡Vamos, ocupen sus lugares, que esto va a ser una fiesta!

Ambos asintieron, mientras los del Danville City se quejaban. Al mismo tiempo, el señor Dink Winkerson, periodista y conductor del noticiero Danville Hoy, se presentaba como locutor para el encuentro.

-¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros!-saludó-Esta noche tenemos un partido para el recuerdo: el equipo local, Danville Fútbol Club, se enfrentará en la final del campeonato juvenil estatal de fútbol a su gran rival, Danville City. ¿Quién ganará? La formación del equipo local es la misma que fue confirmada hace unos minutos por el director técnico Heinz Doofenshmirtz… ¡Aquí están los once jugadores que intentarán ir por la gloria esta noche!

Y los fue nombrando uno por uno:

1-Django Brown (Arquero)

2-Katie (Back Izquierda)

3-Holly (Half Izquierda)

4-Adyson Sweetwater (Half Derecha)

5-Buford Van Stomm (Centro Half)

6-Ginger (Back Derecha)

7-Baljeet Patel (Insider Izquierdo)

8-Gretchen (Insider Derecha)

9-Phineas Flynn (Wing Derecho)

10-Ferb Fletcher (Centro Forward)

11-Isabella García-Shapiro (Wing Izquierda)

-…y, como suplente, la señorita Milly, segunda half izquierda. Ahora, les diré la formación titular del Danville City…

En la tribuna, Linda y Lawrence aguardaban impacientes el inicio, mientras Candace y Stacy esperaban a Jeremy y a Coltrane.

En la cancha, los casi novios hablaban:

-Casi no llegamos, ¿eh?-le preguntó Phineas.

-Sí… gracias por traerme-le dijo ella.

-Oye… ¿estás mejor? ¿Te sientes bien para jugar?

-¿Cómo? Pero sí…-respondió ella, sorprendida por la pregunta-¿Qué, pensabas que no iba a poder jugar?

-Bueno… de hecho sí, e iba a extrañarme de la capitana de un equipo…

-¿No confiabas en mí?-le preguntó, enojada.

-¡No es eso! Es que… dudé de que pudieras seguir…

Inmediatamente, se paró delante de él y le gritó, aún más enfadada:

-¿Cómo que "dudé"? ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de mí?

-Pero… es que…

-¡Me consideras débil! ¡Pero no lo soy! ¡No puedo creer que pienses así de mí!

-¡No pienso así de ti! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que pienso de ti! ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ¿Quieres realmente la verdad? ¡Yo te…!

-¡Basta!-gritó ella, y se alejó de él, para ocupar el costado izquierdo de la cancha-¡Ve a meter goles con tu hermanito, cabeza de nacho!

Phineas se quedó mirándola desde el medio, muy triste. ¿Por qué debió abrir la boca? ¿Por qué debió ver el reloj en la feria? ¿Por qué no se armó de valor y se lo dijo allá en el parque Danville?

Baljeet y Buford se quedaron mirando la escena, consternados.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que le dijo eso, Jeet?

-Sí… desde hace años que no lo llamaba así… creo que realmente está enojada con él…

Isabella estaba tan furiosa que hasta se negó a ir hasta la mitad del campo para hacer el sorteo entre los capitanes. Viendo que era imposible convencerla, Doofenshmirtz se lo pidió a Ferb.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?-le preguntó.

El peliverde la miró, y respondió nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya… esto no puede ser bueno…

Luego de que la moneda decidiera, los locales debían sacar primero. Una vez más, la chica rechazó hacer el saque inicial, por lo cual debieron hacerlo los hermanastros.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Ferb, preocupado.

-Me desprecia, hermano… me llamó cabeza de nacho…

El inglés abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El uso de ese apodo era algo que ella había inventado hacía unos años atrás, y que se lo decía sólo cuando se enojaba seriamente con él. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez, tal como Baljeet lo había dicho.

-Hay que jugar-le dijo el casi adolescente.

-No puedo…-respondió el pelirrojo, sin fuerzas-Lo arruiné todo…

-¡Te dije que hay que jugar!-le gritó, furioso, al mismo tiempo que el referí hacía sonar el silbato.

Entonces, para hacerlo entrar en razón, Ferb sacó pegándole un pelotazo en la cara, dejándole la nariz maltrecha. El rebote fue cazado por Buford, que venía corriendo de atrás, pero antes de seguir el referí paró la acción.

-¡Tiempo!-gritó, y se dirigió al chico de cabeza triangular-¡Levántate, muchacho!

Mientras se recuperaba, su hermanastro corrió hasta estar cerca del área, más precisamente, hacia la izquierda, el costado dominado por Isabella.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le preguntó ella-¿Por qué le pegaste?

No respondió. El peliverde quería que ella lo entendiera por sí misma.

-El juego se ha detenido unos momentos para asistir al punta Flynn, pero parece que ya está recuperado-anunció Dink-A continuación se realizará un pique.

La acción estuvo a cargo de Gretchen. El partido continuó bastante tranquilo después de eso, ya con Phineas ocupando su puesto de wing derecho.

Mientras, los adolescentes habían llegado y buscaban a sus amigas.

-¡Ahí están los chicos!-exclamó la pelirroja, en la platea-¡Aquí, Jeremy!

Los muchachos las vieron, y se dirigieron hacia ellas.

-Me siento como si tuviera mariposas fumando en mi estómago, viejo-le dijo Coltrane.

-Tranquilo, hoy vamos a terminar el día como lo planeamos. Vamos a saludarlas.

Se saludaron y se sentaron los cuatro juntos en la tribuna.

-¿Cómo están?-les preguntó el moreno-¿Listas para el fútbol?

-El partido ya empezó, Coltrane-le dijo Stacy-Pero sí, sí lo estamos.

-Bien… porque hay que estar muy concentrado, si no lo estás puedes perderte algo bueno…

-¡Palo!-gritó el relator.

Ferb había tomado la pelota dentro del área y había sacado un remate que por poco no fue el primer gol de la noche. Doofenshmirtz se agarró la cabeza, lamentándose por la oportunidad perdida.

-¡Bien, Fletcher!-lo consoló-¡Sigan así!

A pesar de la chance, los locales no lograban acercarse demasiado. Cada vez que Phineas tocaba la pelota, Isabella salía de la cancha o se marcaba a sí misma para no recibir un pase suyo. Era obvio que no quería saber nada con él: pasada la media hora, sucedió algo insólito: el pelirrojo entró al área, y se sacó al arquero de encima.

-¡Flynn está solo para el gol! ¿Lo hace? ¿Lo hace?

Pero, viendo que un defensor llegaba de atrás, se la pasó a su compañera.

-¡Ahora sí está el gol! ¡Le va a pegar García-Shapiro…!

Pero, increíblemente, ella remató afuera a propósito y lo fue a increpar al pelirrojo.

-¡No se puede creer! ¡Lo erró! ¡Y ahora se pelea con su propio compañero!-Winkerson no podía creer lo que sucedía-¡Esto es insólito, damas y caballeros!

La gente tampoco entendía lo que pasaba. Pronto, comenzó a escucharse un murmullo desde las tribunas.

-¿Qué te sucede, Isabella?-le preguntó el chico-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

-¡No me busques más, cabeza de nacho!-gritó, enojada-¡No quiero saber nada más contigo!

-¿Qué, sólo porque dije que dudé de ti? Isabella, eres una exagerada.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Por favor, te lo pido! Si hay una persona en el mundo con la cual no quiero pelearme es contigo, Isa… ¡no sabes lo especial que eres para mí! ¡Yo te quiero mucho!

La furia abandonó a la niña de pelo negro. Esa última oración le quedó pegada en la cabeza un buen rato, y no pudo sacársela.

-Phineas… ¿de verdad me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, Isa. Te lo ruego, olvida lo que dije, no quiero estar enojado contigo… prefiero morirme.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo también tengo algo dentro de mí que siempre he querido decirte, pero jamás tuve el valor para hacerlo… y la verdad es que yo te…

-¡Eh, ustedes dos!-gritó Doofenshmirtz, enojado-¡Están en medio de un partido!

Claro: estaban tan concentrados hablándose el uno al otro que ni recordaban que el encuentro continuaba. Igualmente, se lo tomaron con mucho humor.

-Olvídalo-le dijo ella-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para después?

-Bien-respondió él-Te prometo otro pase.

-Gracias, Phineas… eres muy dulce.

-¡No digas eso ahora, es un partido a matar o morir! ¡Vamos!

Rápidamente, ambos volvieron a sus posiciones.

-¡El partido se ha tornado confuso por un momento, pero parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad!-gritó el comentarista-¡Aquí la tienen los capitalinos, rumbo al ataque! ¡Es una situación manifiesta de gol!

Thaddeus, que era bastante rápido, logró esquivar a las back, Katie y Ginger, y quedó solo frente a Django, que, mediante una rápida salida, logró bloquearlo y frenar el peligro.

-¡Brown se queda con ese balón! ¡Este partido se pone mejor a cada momento!

En los minutos que siguieron, Phineas y Gretchen sufrieron un par de faltas en su sector que derivaron en dos tiros libres bastante peligrosos, pero que no dieron resultado: el primero lo pateó Ferb, y se fue afuera por un pelo, mientras que en el otro remató el pelirrojo, y la contuvo el portero de los rivales.

-Me estoy desesperando-murmuró Heinz-Ya deberíamos haber convertido el primero. ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No podemos desaprovechar la pelota parada!

Pero no había caso. Los locales, a pesar de ser tremendamente superiores, no podían vulnerar la valla del Danville City.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el final del primer tiempo, Buford se la robó a Thor, y le dio un pase largo a Baljeet, que comenzó a atacar por la izquierda.

-Van Stomm la roba, toca para Patel, sigue derecho y se acerca al área… ¡y llega nomás! ¡El insider izquierdo quiere pegarle! ¡Le pega! ¡Le pega…!

El hindú, con una maniobra asombrosa, metió un enganche y se dispuso a patear con la derecha, cuando un jugador contrario lo barrió desde atrás.

-¡Faaaaltaaaa!-gritó Dink-¡Falta y tiro libre en el costado izquierdo del área para los suburbanos!

El árbitro cobró la falta y amonestó al agresor. Al ver lo sucedido, Heinz golpeó su mano derecha contra la palma de la izquierda: sabía que ese era el momento perfecto para hacer un gol.

Entonces, justo cuando el peliverde había acomodado la pelota para pegarle, el técnico decidió que debía hacerlo Isabella.

-Espera, Fletcher-le dijo-Ve a cabecear. ¡García!-le gritó-¡Ven aquí!

Sin chistar, el casi adolescente fue al área, y la niña de pelo negro se le acercó.

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella.

-Escucha, y escúchame bien. No podemos desaprovechar más centros. ¿Eres diestra, no?

-Sí…

-Bien. Rematamos dos veces de tiro libre, pero no funcionó, así que voy a cambiar la estrategia… no quiero que le pegues al arco. Quiero centro cerrado, a la cabeza de Fletcher-dijo, y miró a Ferb, que esperaba el remate empujándose con Thaddeus-Eso es gol seguro.

-No estoy segura…

-¡Vamos! Te daré un consejo… sólo busca el punto verde.

Ya con un poco más de confianza, Isabella volvió a la cancha. Entonces, el referí dio la orden de patear el tiro libre.

-Ahí va García-Shapiro… centro pasado a la cabeza de Fletcher… ¡Fletcher cabecea…!

Tal como Heinz había previsto, ésta era la oportunidad. Y Ferb, con un cabezazo espectacular que se coló por el ángulo, no lo defraudó.

-¡Goooool! ¡Gooooool! ¡Gooool de Danville FC! ¡El peliverde centro forward! ¡Ferb Fletcher! ¡Un cabezazo digno de los grandes goleadores de la historia del fútbol! ¡Fletcher convierte el primer gol de este partido! Señoras y señores, Danville FC 1, Danville City 0… ¡Fletcher lo hizo!

El científico pegó tres saltitos y luego agradeció al cielo el gol convertido, mientras que la tribuna estalló en un grito masivo: Linda y Lawrence festejaron a lo loco. Candace y Stacy se abrazaron con Jeremy y Coltrane, respectivamente, y luego se soltaron, avergonzadas.

-Ups, no debimos…-trató de arreglarlo la pelirroja.

Los amigos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, y el rubio dijo:

-No vuelvan a hacerlo de nuevo… a menos que ganemos el partido…

-¡De… de acuerdo!-aceptó la morocha.

Los cuatro se sentaron, dispuestos a seguir viendo el partido.

-Se sintió bien, ¿no?-le preguntó Jeremy a su mejor amigo.

-Oh, sí… pero ahora creo que mis mariposas se están prendiendo fuego.

Finalmente, la primera mitad finalizó 1-0 a favor de Danville FC. Los equipos se retiraron a los vestuarios para la charla técnica.

-¡Por ahora, ganan los locales! ¿Qué sucederá en el segundo tiempo? Soy Dink Winkerson, y esto fue el relato del primer tiempo para todo Danville. ¡Nos vemos en quince minutos!

* * *

Aprovechando que mamá y papá estaban distraídos, Perry, que había viajado con ellos, se alejó y se preparó para abandonar el lugar cuando le llegara la orden. Todas sus pertenencias estaban al lado del auto de la familia en el estacionamiento, afuera del estadio.

Se sentía muy triste. Debía dejar toda una vida atrás: una familia, una casa, hasta un enemigo del que, por alguna razón, sentía algo más que puro odio. No había duda de que lo extrañaría también.

En eso, recibió una llamada urgente en su reloj comunicador, y pudo escuchar como su jefe le hablaba.

-Agente P, tu nuevo hogar y tu nuevo enemigo están casi asegurados. Es muy probable que seas localizado en Detroit, Michigan, y que te enfrentes a un tal Pierre Zapatos Chuecos, un francés que escapó de prisión hace poco. Te esperaremos en el estacionamiento con Carl al finalizar el partido, y viajaremos a la sede de la Agencia para que entrenes y podamos confirmar tu destino. Monograma fuera.

El animal, entonces, volvió con Linda y Lawrence, mientras los entrenadores incentivaban a sus jugadores.

* * *

Dentro del vestuario, los chicos ya estaban listos para salir, mientras esperaban que el entrenador diera su discurso de medio tiempo.

Phineas se había sentado junto a Ferb, pero no le había hablado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron descansando. Entonces, decidió charlar con él.

-Ferb… siento haberme comportado así. Hiciste bien en golpearme con la pelota. No puedo permitirme seguir actuando como un idiota.

Su hermano lo miró y le puso una cara de "todo está bien", para luego ponerse los botines nuevamente.

-Hoy hablé con Candace-le confesó-Hablamos de cómo todo cambió en este día… y admito que en el fondo me sentí muy molesto.

-Yo sabía que tenías algo raro-le recriminó el pelirrojo-Eres mi hermano, Ferb, podemos discutir acerca de todo… ¿por qué te sentías así…?

Pero no pudo responderle, puesto que Heinz había comenzado a platicar.

-¡Bien!-gritó Doof, conforme-Hemos desaprovechado muchas chances de gol, pero tenemos la suerte de ir ganando. No, no fue suerte, jugadores… ¡fue su esfuerzo! ¡Ustedes lo hicieron posible! ¡Once almas matándose dentro del campo para ganar esta final! ¡Eso mismo quiero que hagan en el segundo tiempo! ¡Vamos, que pueden! Yo creo en ustedes.

Admirados por las palabras del científico, los chicos salieron del vestuario nuevamente a la cancha. El hombre se quedó pensativo, y no salió.

-¿Le pasa algo, entrenador?-le preguntó el niño de cabeza triangular.

-¿Eh? No, no te preocupes, Flynn. Sólo me siento un poco vacío.

-¿Vacío?

-Sí. No lo entenderías... ni tampoco me creerías si te dijera por qué.

-Libere las penas, señor. No le hacen bien a nadie.

El sujeto lo miró a los ojos. Por alguna razón, Doofenshmirtz lo observaba y se reflejaba en él… obstinado, soñador, enamoradizo…

-Eres una persona muy interesante, Flynn. Sigue así, te irá bien en la vida. Y no te pelees más con García, veo que la quieres mucho.

-Ya está, entrenador… ganaremos esta noche.

-¡Vamos, Flynn! Así se habla. Ahora ve con tus amigos.

Y se fue. Mientras, él siguió pensando.

-Al fin soy bueno, y la vida me sonríe… pero… ¿por qué no me siento bien? ¿Por qué me siento incompleto...?

* * *

Isabella se le cruzó por delante a Phineas, y le dio ánimos para el complemento.

-¡Vamos! Hoy ganamos, Phineas-le dijo-Acércate un poco más a mi costado para que combinemos mejor.

-Buena idea. Ferb, ¿puedes retroceder un poco?

El peliverde asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente, todos salieron y ocuparon sus puestos.

-Gracias por el pase anterior, Buford-le agradeció Baljeet.

-Bah, no era para ti-le respondió el bravucón-Te tiraste bien, ¿eh?

-¿Estás loco? Casi me rompe los ligamentos cruzados…

-¿Y eso qué es?-le preguntó.

Luego de que el otro equipo saliera, el referí pitó el inicio del segundo tiempo, a pesar de que el director técnico de los suburbanos no estaba presente.

-¡Arrancó el segundo tiempo!-Dink Winkerson volvió a su puesto de comentarista-Danville FC está ganando 1-0, y por ahora, sólo por ahora, se está consagrando campeón juvenil estatal. Los capitalinos van al ataque por el empate…

Ahí, en ese momento, salió el DT del equipo de Phineas y Ferb, el cual se quedó mirando las acciones como si fuera un espectador más.

Los primeros diez minutos fueron bastante parejos: los visitantes atacaban y se desesperaban cada vez más para empatar, mientras los locales dominaban el balón correctamente. Buford, como único cinco, se dedicaba completamente a cortar las jugadas del mediocampo, anulando cualquier posibilidad de ataque de los rivales.

-Y Van Stomm roba otra pelota… ¡crece la figura del bravucón de sangre holandesa!-lo alababa el locutor.

La única forma de ataque del Danville City era alguna jugada individual del rápido Thaddeus, aunque al final alguien se la terminaba sacando. El juego estaba en punto muerto.

-¡Me aburro!-gritó la pelirroja, desde la tribuna-¡Quiero goles…!

-Cállate, Candace. Los vas a poner nerviosos-la silenció Stacy.

En una de esas jugadas fortuitas, Thor le ganó en resistencia a Buford y avanzó con el balón.

-Va Thor directo al arco… las defensoras están adelantadas y por detrás de ellas anda su hermano… y la toca para Thaddeus nomás, que está solo… ¡está solo! ¡Esto es gol…!

Poco le importó al chico de lentes si estaba en offside o no. Viendo que estaba solo, y ante la desesperada salida de Django, empaló la redonda haciéndole un perfecto sombrero al arquerito, para luego empujarla a la red con la nariz y salir festejando.

-¡Goooool! ¡Gooooool! ¡Gooool de Danville City! ¡Lo hizo Thaddeus, nomás! ¡El rapidito wing izquierdo que se apareció por el medio solito y solo! ¿Estaba fuera de juego, señor juez? ¡No importa ahora! Danville FC 1, Danville City 1… ¡Thaddeus lo hizo!

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Los locales protestaban como locos, y Heinz tenía la sangre en el ojo.

-¡Estaba fuera de juego!-gritó, enojadísimo-¡Árbitro! ¿Dónde está el árbitro?

El árbitro y el juez de línea, insólitamente, ni siquiera estaban prestando atención cuando ocurrió el gol. Lo único que estaban haciendo era discutir y darse cabezazos.

-Bah. Tenían que ser franceses-se quejó.

Tras el empate, los suburbanos quedaron tan frustrados que comenzaron a ir cada vez más fuerte a la pelota, cometiendo faltas innecesarias y provocando situaciones de gol en contra. Ginger, Katie y Buford recibieron la tarjeta amarilla, y, como si fuera poco, los ciudadanos devolvían infantilmente los golpes.

Finalmente, se sintieron las agresiones: Adyson recibió una patada en la pierna izquierda al borde de la cancha, y se lesionó.

-¡Cambio!-pidió Doofenshmirtz, cada vez más furioso-¿Estás bien, Sweetwater?

-Sí, sí… pero… ¡ay! No puedo seguir…

-¡Tú!-le gritó a Milly-¿Crees que puedas correrte a la derecha por esta vez?

-¡Pero yo soy zurda, señor!-se quejó.

-No nos queda otra. Si no entras, tendremos que jugar con uno menos… vamos, confío en ti.

-¡Bien! Iré por la derecha.

Luego de verificar que lo de Adyson no era nada grave, la chica de rulos ingresó en su lugar.

-Cambio en Danville FC… se va Adyson Sweetwater, y entra la señorita Milly…

Aprovechando el tiempo muerto, Isabella reunió a todos a un costado del campo y, como buena capitana, les dio órdenes.

-Chicos, no peguemos más. Hay que ganar, pero no se gana golpeando a los demás. Buford, sigue cortando el juego. Baljeet, búscame que estoy sin marca… y Phineas, trata de entrar más seguido al área.

-Te buscaré allí adentro-le dijo, obediente.

El juego se reanudó y ya no hubo tantas faltas, pero los locales estaban más deseosos de gol que nunca: Ferb metió dos tiros más en el palo, Gretchen cabeceó un córner que dio en el travesaño, y hasta Buford se animó a atacar, rematando desde media distancia y errándole al gol por unos centímetros.

A cada situación desperdiciada, el doctor se agarraba la cabeza y lanzaba groserías al aire. Parecía que ya no era tan bueno como lo había afectado el correctinador…

Cada vez faltaba menos para el final, y nadie sacaba los ojos del partido. Ni siquiera los cuatro adolescentes, que habían ido allí sólo para declararse entre ellos y ahora sólo podían concentrarse en lo que pasaba dentro de la cancha.

Se cumplió el tiempo por fin, y el árbitro adicionó dos minutos. Si todo terminaba así, habría penales. Si alguno convertía, prácticamente sería gol de oro.

-¡Sólo dos minutos para el final!-exclamó Winkerson-¡Esto se va a poner bueno!

Ambos DT estaban con el corazón en la boca, pero el de los visitantes parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamos, inútiles!-rugió-¡Un gol y ganamos!

Uno de los delanteros del Danville City comenzó a correr por el costado derecho, buscando desesperadamente a Thaddeus y a Thor, puesto que Holly lo seguía de atrás e intentaba quitarle el balón.

De repente, metió un centro rumbo al área, que cayó en la cabeza triangular del chico.

-¡Centro para Thaddeus…! ¡Thor solo! ¡Solo para el gol! ¡Thor…!

El cabezazo habilitó al chico rubio, quien se encontró en una posición inmejorable para el gol. Durante unos segundos, los corazones de los locales se pararon.

-¡Atajó el arquero!-aulló Dink, con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Django Brown, el héroe, salva a su equipo de la derrota!

Increíblemente, el niño australiano había contenido el remate de Thor. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, sacó con los pies para buscar a la ingresada Milly, por el sector derecho.

-La recibe Milly, que toca para su amiga Gretchen, sigue con la pelota la "niña castaña", se la pasa a Phineas, que encara al defensor…

El pelirrojo debía sacárselo de encima para poder entrar al área, tal como su amada lo había pedido. Decidido, le metió un caño y pasó sin problemas.

-¡Jugadón de Phineas Flynn! ¡El mago de los suburbanos la quiere encontrar a García-Shapiro, que va por la izquierda! ¡Fletcher viene por detrás! ¿Qué hará?

El niño con la nueve en la espalda no se sentía tan seguro si Isabella confiaba en él aún. No importa lo que ella le hubiera dicho, debía ganarse su confianza de nuevo si se le iba a declarar al final del partido.

Esperó un momento, y se la pasó a ella, que también estaba dentro del área.

-¡García-Shapiro solita para el gol! ¡Se viene, se viene el título…!

Pero, de forma criminal, Thaddeus le metió una patada sin compasión, que hizo que la niña cayera al suelo.

Un gigantesco "Ehhhh" bajó de la tribuna, y el referí no tuvo duda: cobró penal inmediatamente, le sacó la roja al chico de anteojos, y provocó el desahogo del DT local.

-¡Peeeenaaaaal! ¡Penal para Danville FC! ¡Esta puede ser, amigos, la jugada que defina el encuentro!

Enojado, Phineas salió a increpar al agresor, echándole en cara el dolor de su amiga.

-¡Tranquilo, Flynn!-lo calmó Doofenshmirtz-El partido ya termina…

El pelirrojo se lo sacó de encima y fue a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sí… gracias Phineas… pero creo que no voy a poder patear el penal…

-Claro que no. Yo lo patearé. Me vengaré de lo que te hicieron.

-No, Phineas… deja que Ferb lo patee. Él es mi segundo… lo hará, créeme.

-Pero…

-Hazlo por mí.

Esa frase lo dejó duro.

-Bien. Lo dejaré.

Mientras, el inglés acomodaba la pelota y Heinz, totalmente enloquecido y metido adentro de la cancha, le daba consejos.

-Mira, patear un penal no es simple-le comentó-Lo que debes hacer es concentrarte y elegir el lado correcto… como cuando estás frente a una bomba de tiempo y debes desactivarla… si cortas el cable naranja… explotará y morirás… pero si cortas el verde, acertarás y salvarás a más de uno…

-¿Por qué verde o naranja?-le preguntó, un poco fastidioso.

-¡Eso no importa, sólo es un ejemplo! Así que recuerda, Fletcher… concentrarse es lo importante.

El peliverde no le dio mucha importancia. Para él los penales eran una lotería. De cualquier forma, él siempre los pateaba a la derecha del guardameta, por ser diestro.

-Le va a pegar Fletcher-anunció Dink-Esta es la última jugada del encuentro, señores. Gol y título para los suburbanos, o empate y más penales. La decisión está en los pies de este señor… el centro forward con la gloriosa 10 en la espalda… Ferb Fletcher…

Tomó carrera, respiró y se lanzó.

Todos se quedaron mirando. Nadie volteó. Hasta Perry quería ver como salía el partido.

-¡Le va a pegar Fletcher! ¡Allá va! ¡Fletcher…!

No tuvo compasión. Aunque se arrojara al lugar correcto, el arquero jamás lo atajaría. El disparo salió tan fuerte y bien direccionado que perforó el ángulo superior derecho.

-¡Gooooooooool! ¡Gooooooooool! ¡Tenía que ser así! ¡El 10, el grande, el peliverde centro forward, Ferb Fletcher, convirtiendo el mejor penal de todos los tiempos! ¡Danville FC es el nuevo campeón! ¡Ha ganado gracias a este tanto! ¡Y de las ganas, el esfuerzo que pusieron todos sus jugadores! ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Danville FC 2, Danville City 1! Para todo Danville, este fue el relato de este servidor. Dink Winkerson fuera. ¡Paz! ¡Y salud, campeón!

Contentísimo, Ferb salió corriendo hacia Phineas y lo abrazó con todo su ser.

-Esto es para ti, hermano-le susurró.

Inmediatamente, todos se le subieron encima para festejar el título. Mientras, Buford le arrojaba salsa a Doofenshmirtz, quien también participó del festejo.

-¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos, _we did it_!-exclamó el entrenador, contentísimo.

La fiesta en la cancha era masiva. En las tribunas, aún más.

-¡Ganamos!-gritó Jeremy, y se abrazó con Candace.

-¡Lo hicimos!-exclamó Coltrane, e hizo lo mismo con Stacy.

Ambos las miraron a los ojos. Era el momento que habían estado esperando.

-Stacy… escucha, tengo que confesarte algo…

-¿Qué es, Coltrane?

-Bueno, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero últimamente lo he pasado de lujo contigo y… ¡oh, que demonios! ¡Stacy, te amo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Te amo! ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?

La morocha quedó consternada. ¡Su amor secreto también la amaba!

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que seré tu novia!

Y, sin dejar de sonreír, sujetó al moreno de la remera y lo besó con todo su ser.

-Me has hecho el ser más feliz del mundo-le dijo él.

El rubio y la pelirroja se miraron.

-Vaya, mira eso, Jeremy-le dijo ella-Stacy lo hizo.

-Coltrane también… oye, Candace…

-¿Qué?-preguntó, ilusionada.

-Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace años, y francamente hay algo que siempre he querido decirte… pero nunca lo hice…

-Vaya, que extraño-comentó ella, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar-Yo también tengo que algo que decirte que jamás dije…

Se miraron un momento, y, finalmente, el chico habló:

-No, no es cierto… no tengo ganas de decirte nada… sólo me emocioné.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?-preguntó ella, decepcionada-Oh, bueno… sí, de hecho, yo también mentí… me dejé llevar por el momento…

Y se dieron la espalda, enojados.

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, imbécil?" se preguntó Jeremy.

"Eres tonta, tonta, Candace… ¡era el momento!" se dijo la pelirroja.

* * *

Y, mientras los niños festejaban, los novios se abrazaban y la parejita se lamentaba, Perry abandonaba la tribuna y se escabullía por la salida de emergencia para ir rumbo al estacionamiento. Allí se encontró con el Mayor Monograma y Carl el Interno, listos para llevar al ornitorrinco a la Agencia para su estadía de cuatro meses.

-Lamento no conseguir un vehículo privado, Agente P, pero recién estará listo para mañana en la mañana-se disculpó el hombre-Tomaremos el autobús. ¿Trajiste monedas, Carl?

-No, señor.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y con qué pagaremos el autobús?

-No lo sé, señor. Yo soy sólo un interno.

-Ya he oído eso hoy, Carl.

A la vez, Coltrane y Stacy se despedían.

-Bueno, me voy, Stace-le dijo él.

-Por favor, ten cuidado ahí afuera-le pidió ella.

-¡Descuida! Lo tendré.

Y se fue del estadio caminando, justo cuando una camioneta paraba delante de él.

Otro que había abandonado los festejos era el DT, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. La cosa que lo molestaba en el vestuario había vuelto, y realmente le preocupaba. ¿Por qué tenía ese vacío?

-No entiendo-murmuró-Soy bueno, me he ganado la confianza de esos niños… ¿y aún quiero ser malo? ¿Por qué?

Y se fue del estadio, para ir a buscar su camioneta al estacionamiento, cuando vio tres figuras que se le hicieron muy familiares.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó.

El trío se dio vuelta, y lo vio.

-¡Doofenshmirtz!-exclamó Monograma, y luego se echó a reír-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No era que te habías hecho bueno? ¿Por qué no te vas a cortar flores a tu jardín?

-Cállate, idiota. Escuchen, ser bueno es odioso.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos humanos.

-¡Mi vida no tiene sentido sin tener a alguien en ella! ¡Y una hija no es suficiente! Creo que el efecto del correctinador está pasando… ¡En unas horas volveré a ser malvado!

Nadie entendía nada. Perry mucho menos.

-En serio… por favor, denme otra oportunidad, prometo ser más malo.

El autobús arribó. El Mayor ya iba a subir, cuando el animal lo jaló de la ropa.

-¡No me digas que tú quieres que siga siendo tu enemigo! ¿Hablas en serio, Agente P?

El ornitorrinco asintió con la cabeza.

-Déjelo, señor-le dijo Carl.

Resignado, Monograma le hizo señas al conductor de que se fuera.

-¡Oh, gracias!-gritó Heinz, y luego le habló al animal-Mañana puedes volver a mi edificio, porque estaré comprando cosas por la noche. ¡Te odio, Perry el Ornitorrinco!

Y se fue, contentísimo, rumbo a su casa.

-Ahí va un villano buena onda-comentó Carl.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, interno. Bien, Agente P, creo que ganaste. Podrás volver con tus dueños, y el doctor Doofenshmirtz seguirá siendo tu enemigo. Voy a pedirle al Agente G que se encargue de Pierre.

-Pero señor, ¿no recuerda que perdimos al Agente G en noviembre?

-Oh, sí… siempre lo olvido.

Feliz, Perry volvió al estadio.

* * *

En la celebración, Phineas y Ferb charlaban, abrazados en medio del campo y con la copa del campeonato en las manos.

-…y eso fue lo que pasó-terminó de contarle el peliverde-Sentía que la trama de todos los días era aburrida, pero ahora que cambió, creo que es mejor que todos los días sean iguales pero divirtiéndonos… ¿no crees?

-Vaya… nunca creí que pensarías eso, Ferb… pero bueno, aquí estamos, tú la figura del partido, y yo a punto de tener novia…

Su hermano lo miró, sorprendido.

-Sí… hablé con ella y decidí no decírselo ahora. Se lo diré en unos días, quiero esperar un poco más… pero te prometo una cosa… ¡el verano no terminará sin que se lo haya dicho!

El casi adolescente le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano derecha, y sonrió, porque sabía que las cosas que vendrían en esa última semana de vacaciones, salieran igual o diferentes como en el resto del verano, no tendrían nada de malo para él ni para nadie.

Y, entonces, llegó la mascota.

-¡Oh, ahí estás, Perry!-exclamó Phineas, abrazándolo.

* * *

**Y así terminó este día… ¿se declararán a sus chicas Phineas y Jeremy? ¿Doof será más o menos malvado? ¿Habrá más romance? ¿Y canciones? Todo eso, y mucho, pero mucho más, en lo que se viene: "Phineas y Ferb: La Película". ¡Muy pronto para todos! Y, como diría un viejo narrador amigo mío, ésta historia continuará…**


End file.
